Creepy Explorations: Lost Footage (Lemon)
by XxHotGarbagexX
Summary: Though the Creepy Explorations are officially over, there's still hours of unused footage leftover on Noah's many hard-drives. Videos he wasn't proud of, ones he forgot to upload, corrupted files, non-canon joke episodes, and maybe even some stuff he never filmed in the first place...
1. Chapter 1: You'll Float Too

**The following takes place between Episode 11 and Episode 12.**

_"Hey guys, Noah here! My mom's going to her highschool reunion in Maine and she let me come with her, because you all know how much I like traveling," _he winks._ "So today, we're in a little community called Derry."_

He does a quick sweep of the setting, a suburban street so lonely he can stand in the middle of the road without fear of being run over. But this one is trashier and more rural-seeming than usual, like slums, and it's day, though the sky is still rather dark thanks to a layer of heavy clouds hanging over Maine. He crouches and points the camera downwards at a manhole cover. Inscribed on its iron is _"DERRY SEWER"_.

_"Derry was always a small town, but once its children started disappearing, the population began shriveling up over the years. It's only a few people away from being registered as a village at this point. We're not here to explore Derry though; we're here to explore its sewer. Why? Well, with all the disappearances, a lot of rumors started springing up, about a monster clown in the sewers snatching up children. Yeah, I'm sure we'll find some giant mutated gators down here too," _he mocks the urban legends while setting the camera down on the cement.

With his freed hands, he picks the cover up out of place and scrapes it to the side across the asphalt. It opens up a saucer-shaped hole in the ground, with a ladder leading down into the abyss. Mounting his camera to his temple by its strap like a headlight, he begins descending the ladder's creaky rungs.

_"Now, don't worry," _he assures, his voice becoming more and more echoey the deeper he gets_. "This section of the sewer system has been out-of-service for years now. There's so little waste down here it's actually cleaner than the **surface**, considering all the pollution, so you won't have to worry about any gross stuff. As a matter of fact," _he confidently breathes in the tunnel system's air through his nose after hopping down off the ladder._ "It actually smells pretty good down here!"_

This sewer is similar to the Maintenance Tunnels of Site-19, or the Underground Labs of Mount Massive Asylum. A subterranean complex of cylindrical corridors traced with rusty piping. The only real difference is that the Derry Sewer is made of brick and a vague, green tinge seems to color the atmosphere, like a subtle mist. The sewer's dysfunction is proven by the total lack of water, though you can still hear the echoes of pipes dripping in the distance.

_"You know, I don't blame the Derry natives for thinking the town's cursed. According to the timeline I read, the children went missing exactly every 27 years. 1935, 1962, and the last one was in...1989! I wonder how many years it'll be before the next disaster strikes..."_

This video would've been uploaded in 2016. Noah isn't very good at math. After a short walk across the tunnel, he quiet downs when he hears a shift in the ambience. He points the camera upwards so you can get a better listen. It's raining.

_"Uh oh. Sounds like rain up there. Hope it doesn't get too hard; I am in a SEWER after all!"_

Rainwater pools up outside and starts pouring moderately into the tunnel via a storm drain. Something is swept down into the Derry Sewer, carried through the gutter current and spat out down the waterfall. It's a toy boat made from newspaper, soggy and dripping as Noah curiously picks it up out of a puddle to inspect it.

_"A paper boat?" _he asks under his breath, slightly unfolding it to look for a headline. He doesn't find a headline, but he does find a date. 1989. _"Huh, my dad used to make me these all the time when I was a k-..."_

Noah holds that thought and drops the boat when he notices something at the very end of the corridor.

A red balloon.

It floats in place, still as a statue, before suddenly being swept away around the corner and out of sight by a gentle breeze.

_"What the heck...What's a balloon doing down here..." _he utters questionably as he starts jogging after it.

The longer the balloon mischievously evades from Noah, the more he wants to catch it. The cameraboy chases the party decoration throughout Derry's underbelly with the single-mindedness of a dog after a rabbit, following it around another corner. The balloon has stopped, as it's been caught in the hand of a sewer-dweller. A lofty woman with chalk-white skin and a full head of luscious locks, so ginger they're almost crimson. Crimson like her lips and nose, done up in scarlet makeup, and the red paint leaking from her yellow, serpentine eyes as if she's crying blood. She's dressed in a puffy blouse, its corset tight on around her razor-thin waist and its skirt billowing like the train of a wedding dress. She's also wearing white gloves and Victorian boots, her entire attire predominately as white as her skin with trimmings as red as the balloon. She looks like a slutty clown, but creepily lacking in color or passion.

_"Hello, Noah," _she greets with a disturbingly child-like grin, her voice sultry and whispering. Her face is partially obscured thanks to the balloon she's holding. _"Is it your birthday?"_

Not even humoring the crazy bitch, Noah turns right the fuck around and goes back the way he came. But she's there too, having teleported behind him.

_"**AHH!**" _he shrieks, the whole screen shaking in his jolt.

_"Aww, you think you can leave before you open your present?"_

_"It's not even my birthday!"_

_"Every day's a birthday party when you're with Pennywise the Dancing Clown!"_

All it takes is the loosening of one button in her blouse, and two milky tits the size of grapefruits come spilling out of her neckline with one big jiggle. They didn't look nearly that big when she was buttoned up! She must have a binder underneath that thing. She smirks at Noah, winking and flicking her nipples enticingly. You can hear pounding throbs coming from below. Noah looks down and gasps at the tent jutting outwards from his lap, straining against his fly of his sweatpants. He looks back up with a blush, to see the jester's wagging finger gesture him forth. Noah approaches her, not questioning groping a crazy clown girl in a sewer, and once he gets close enough, he begins digging in. With one hand, Noah fondles and suckles and gropes Pennywise's tits, and with the other, he films himself doing it. You get a close-up of his tongue coiling around one of her nipples before biting down on her areola and slurping fiercely.

She coos while stroking his hair as he digs into her chest, tickled by the prickly sensations of his lips and tongue. _"That's a good boy."_

Noah wipes his chin of slobber and asks curiously, _"So why do they call you 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown'?"_

She giggles. _"Let me show you~."_

She turns around, lets her skirt drop to heap around her ankles, and gets down her hands and knees, spreading her exposed white moon as wide apart as possible. She looks back and watches her ass start to jiggle methodically as she tunes, clenches, and twitches her glutes. After warming up, she begins twerking better than any pornstar or popstar could ever hope to, her muscles sending deep waves rippling across her ass fat in a hypnotic pattern that picks up in intensity and speed. The blubber wriggles around like the milk in a jug, mesmerizing Noah with its suppleness. He gets down on his knees so he can get a closer look, and the protrusion in his pants simply _cannot_ be held back anymore. He pulls the waistband of his joggers down and hooks it on the bottom of his ballsack, finally letting his dick flop out so you can see just how hard it's been contracting.

He grabs his boyhood by its base and gently slots the shaft into Pennywise's tight buttcrack. He doesn't penetrate however, merely letting it sit between her cheeks like a hotdog between two buns. Her booty shakes and dances, straddling his cock and stimulating it with its vibrations. Noah cranes his head back and groans powerfully, this sensation of a buttjob completely new to him. It must feel like tides made of warm, pillowy flesh washing, surging, and sweeping over and around his erection. She giggles playfully at how easy it is to make him squeal before turning it up a notch. She arches her back to-and-fro, smoothly grinding her cheeks up and down Noah's erection and riding it gracefully like a strip pole. She really is a Dancing Clown. The tight gap between her cheeks serves as the perfect fleshlight for Noah to build an orgasm in, her silky glutes just as heavenly in texture as any woman's vaginal tract.

_"Ohhh, God, I'm gonna cum..."_ Noah thinks out-loud with a moan.

_"Not unless I get a taste of it,"_ the sewer-dweller purrs assertively, stopping her twerking so she can over onto her back. She sits up and dares like a young whore, _"C'mon, birthday boy. Cover me in your yummy frosting!"_

His dick deprived of stimulation, Noah has to resort to jacking off to finish the final stretch of his "birthday party" with Pennywise. He tugs himself fiercely, sending wet splats of pre-cum dribbling to the ground. She encourages him by squeezing her tits with her biceps and making them jiggle from side-to-side like her cheeks. He lets out one big wail, fluctuating between high and low-pitches, followed by a similarly wholehearted ejaculation. Fat strands of semen come wreathing out of his dick with the consistency and color of whipped cream, caking the Dancing Clown with a whole nut-full. Noah hisses and cringes as his dick painfully cramps in his fist. After the orgasm finally relents, cum continues running out his tip and down the fingers still wrapped around his shaft. Pennywise draws her fingertip all around her face, neck, and tits, raking up a big fingerful of the cum drenching her upper body. She pops it into her mouth and lets the vanilla icing stew on her tastebuds for a couple seconds before taking a big gulp.

_"Mmmm~,"_ Pennywise moans with a big shameless grin before getting back to her feet, taking her skirt up with her.

With her left hand, the clown grabs Noah by the back of his head and forces his lips onto hers. With the right, she laces her fingers through his and pulls his hand into the waistband of her skirt, forcing him to finger her. Pennywise clenches her eyes and moans pleadingly as Noah's fingers explore her against their will. You can see a shiny wet fluid running out her dress and down her chalky legs as they bend and tremble. The already loose skirt eventually slips off her waist again so you can see in detail the way Noah's left index and ring fingers tune her G-spot. The Dancing Clown severs the long french kiss with one last, deep _"M'wah!"_ Her birthday boy's face is red with blush and his hair is rustled from the rough makeout sesh.

_"So that's what I taste like,"_ Noah mutters with a dumbstruck expression.

_"Taste this,"_ Pennywise growls with a cheeky grin as she suddenly buries his face down into her labia.

He struggles for a moment and tries to pull away, but his eyes go wide as the sweet flavor of her pussy juice sinks into his tastebuds. Intoxicated by the tang oozing out her glossy pussy, Noah starts digging into Pennywise like a dog eating out a bowl. To get a better angle, he crawls around behind her and starts feeding from the other side instead, sucking on her taint and raking the underside of her vulva with the tip of his tongue. Noah holds onto her legs as he feasts upon her snatch wildly, making her voice oscillate and her eyes roll into the back of her head. You can see his tongue wiggling up underneath her pubic mound whilst it traverses every last inch of her reproductive tract. You can only imagine the way his tongue wrestles with her squishy, spongy G-spot, driving her number one erogenous zone wild. He almost looks like a hamster drinking from a water feeder, juice pouring down his chin and drizzling to the floor between her ankles.

The sex jester's tongue flops out of her mouth and her eyes go crossed as she squirts fiercely into Noah's mouth. He jerks his head away and coughs as his face is sprayed down with a couple raging fountains of pussy discharge. Noah's facial lips trickle with juice, as do Pennywise's vaginal ones. Her throbbing clitoris shrivels up into a normal-sized bean, similar to how a man's swollen erection returns to a flaccid cock after a big orgasm. Noah slurps up the last remaining drops of squirt juice leaking out of her slit before taking a big sigh of satisfaction, wiping his glistening chin with his sleeve, and rising to his feet. the birthday clown hangs her head with a scrunched up posture and eyes squeezed shut, still stewing in the afterglow. Feeling cocky, Noah slaps Pennywise gently and teasingly on the ass, his hand lingering to grope it as well. A blush burns through her snowy cheeks, before her face distorts into a demonic and furious death glare that Noah doesn't notice.

_"Man, I wish my parents booked you when I was a kid!"_ he jokes with a smile, eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

When he opens them, standing in his personal bubble is a vengeful Pennywise, her jaw freakishly unhinged to reveal a cavernous maw lined with hundreds of dagger-shaped teeth. It bellows in his face, in a mix of a deep roar and a screechy shriek. This thing, this **_It_** is nigh-unrecognizable from Pennywise the Dancing Clown anymore.

_"**OH, CRAP!**"_ he curses harmlessly, scrambling backwards from the mutated monstrosity.

He backs away as It shambles towards him, and readies to book it, but notices you: the camera still seated on the ground between Its legs. Not willing to leave you behind, he ducks beneath the creature's chomp and rolls under her legs, swiping up the camera on his way through. He kicks himself up off the ground, high on adrenaline, and continues racing forward without skipping a beat.

_"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry!"_ he tries pitifully defusing the situation as he rounds a corner while steps thunder from behind in close pursuit.

Off in the distance is the ladder that carried Noah down here. Once again head-mounting his camera, he picks up the pace, barges into the ladder, and uses those empty hands of his to start skittering quickly up its rungs, climbing for his life. He nearly has a heart attack when one of them gives out as he grabs it. The snapped-off rung, eaten by years of rust, clatters to the floor below him at the foot of the ladder, where It stands. She grabs Noah by his ankle and unfurls her jowls even wider so she can bite his leg off. But before she can, he manages to slip his socked foot out of his sneaker and stomp down on her face with it, knocking the demonic beast off balance.

This gives Noah just enough time to scale the remaining rungs and crawl out of the manhole, hurriedly returning its cover and scurrying away from the sewer hatch. Breath huffing from behind the camera, he waits in tender anticipation for Pennywise's final form or something to burst out from underground and drag him down to Hell. But nothing comes. It seems to have stuck to her turf of Derry's catacombs, leaving the "birthday boy" to catch his breath on the surface. Noah draws a heavy sigh of relief, looking down at his asymmetrical footwear. At least it's not an asymmetrical number of limbs.

_"Well, I've learned my lesson!" _Noah exclaims, panting and humbled._ "Respect women, guys! Geez..."_

He covers the lens with his palm and the unaired video ends.


	2. Chapter 2: Creepypasta

**The following takes place between Episode 19 and Episode 20.**

_"Hey guys, Noah here! While we were near the West Coast with the whole mountain getaway, my parents figured it'd be nice to take a quick peek at California, just to escape the winter for a while. So unless you're one of those serial killer enthusiast creeps, the name "'Jess the Killer' probably doesn't ring any bells. She's this home invader that's terrorized Californian neighborhoods since 2011. Before then, she was just a teenaged girl, until she snapped because of a nasty run-in with some bullies and butchered her whole family! And many other families followed after that. Real disturbing stuff. I don't mean to come off as apathetic or nonchalant, it's just, Cali is a big state. What are the odds we moved into the one neighborhood that Jess happens to be targeting tonight?"_

At this point, you can't tell whether Noah's being sarcastic or not. Anyways, the environment is much like Lampkin Lane; dark and quiet suburbs. The only difference is the lack of Halloween makeup this time. Noah does a full frontal scan of the video's star: a two-story house with a white paint-job and black roof, ominously backlit by the moon. The perfect American home. He glances to his shoulder, where the household's mailbox is erected. It's marked with the family name.

_"**WOODS**"_

_"You know, this is kinda creepy because my family are called the River**woods**. This place looks a lot like my house too..."_

He begins a slow stroll through the frontyard down the sidewalk.

_"Oh, and, heh, just in case you're wondering, I'm in my pajamas because I'm only a couple streets from our motel and I didn't feel the need to dress up for a quickie like this," _he pans down for a second to reveal he's in nothing but a sweatshirt and pajama pants._ "Don't expect anything big this episode guys, it's just an ordinary suburban house! It's impolite to walk around someone's home with shoes anyways!"_

Upon reaching the porch, he looks down, and past his toes you see a welcome mat.

_"**HOME SWEET HOME**"_

Noah gives the knob a turn and is met with a locked door.

_"Dang!...But what if..."_ he gets an idea, crouching down and peeling the mat up.

Spare key. You can't believe that actually worked...

_"Awesome!"_ he chirps, snatching it up and wasting no time snapping it into the lock.

The door opens with a slow spine-tingling creak, spilling the cold glow of street lights into the dark abandoned residence. Noah's foot quietly sinks into the navy carpet of the living room. You can hear faint thunder rumbling directly over the house, which isn't quite dilapidated, but still hollow and empty. Very little furniture remains, just the imprints and outlines they left behind. It would take a lot of imagination to fill in the gaps and make this place anything more than a soulless husk. Noah pans to a big bare wall and is taken aback. Messily spray-painted across it like a mural are thirteen giant red letters.

_"**JESS THE KILLER**"_

_"Whoa...Guess I'm not the only one who considers this place a low-key historical landmark."_

Circling back around to the house's main hall, Noah decides climbing upstairs to the next story. He slowly and quietly pitter-patters up the steps, the cold wood of the carpetless stairs no doubt stinging his feet. The rain, as warned by the thunder minutes before, finally arrives, and it picks up fast. Noah rushes over to one of the windows, peeking past the curtains and blinds out to the city street that carried him here. Millions of sharp cold raindrops batter the grass and concrete, already forming entire puddles.

_"Aw crap, it's pouring out there!" _he whines._ "I should've checked the forecast before doing this. Guess I'm stuck in here until the rain dies down..."_

He walks into a bathroom and instinctively flicks the light-switch on, even though power hasn't run through this place for years.

_"Oh, right," _he cringes at his own stupidity as he flicks on his flashlight instead.

The sink's old porcelain is discolored by faint but irremovable blood-stains.

_"See those stains there? They say Jess was mutilating herself before the killing spree..."_

That bit of trivia makes the rusty sink seem all the more chilling. He leaves the bathroom and is suddenly hit by a cold breeze sweeping from around the corner. He hugs himself and shivers before curiously investigating its source, following the gust back downstairs to... A shattered window, curtains flapping in the storm's winds. A few raindrops manage to infiltrate and stain the glass shard-littered carpet of the bedroom.

_"Huh," _Noah utters, off-put by the implied break-in._ "Must've been the graffiti artist..."_

Thunder explodes through the skies, and a figure appears before Noah in the blue flash of the accompanying lightning bolt. It frights him so bad he's on his back just as fast, now cowering in the shadow of the stranger. An emo of deceptive slenderness. Chalk white skin, a Glasgow Smile sliced into her cheeks, and piercing yet sunken eyes that match her scraggly jet black hair. Her palms are stained in dark bloody handprints, as if she just finished fingerpainting with a bucket of maroon. One of these muddy hands clench a similarly stained kitchen knife. Her black and white, loose-fitting sweatclothes weren't spared from the mess of her massacres either. She's also soaked by the storm outside, making her hair shine and her nipples bleed through her wet hoodie.

_"Hello," _she rasps. Her voice is whispery and sickly. You instinctively glance behind you when you first hear it, because it sounds right up in your ear.

_"Wh-Who are you?!" _Noah demands, cautiously crawling back away from her.

_"You know who I am...and you know what I'm gonna do to you..."_

_"W-What are you even doing here?!"_

_"I was just taking a trip down memory lane, re-visiting my old childhood home... Five years sure do fly, huh?"_

Jess sticks her knife in her mouth like she's sucking on the blade, violently churning it across the back of her cheeks to make her Cheshire Grin fresh. Blood pours from her everything below her nose, so the entire bottom half of her face is stained with red. This, coupled with her crazed and bloodshot eyes and ghastly skin, makes for the most haunting nightmare face of the whole series. After further mutilating herself, the cutter then holds the blood-stained knife backwards, in a threatening attack pose.

_"**Your turn.**"_


	3. Chapter 3: Go To Sleep

Noah twists over onto his belly and tries to scramble to his feet, but Jess seizes his ankle to keep him down. He kicks her in the face with his other foot, which makes an orgasmic moan escape the masochistic girl.

_"More..."_

Noah turns back onto his back, locks both his feet together, and sends both his soles flying into Jess's stomach. You hear a sickening crack of ribs and the fiery pleasure makes her black, unblinking eyes roll into the back of her head.

_"**MORE!**"_ she demands, getting into it.

While dragging himself backwards away from the freak, Noah lets loose one final kick, this one square in between her legs. The sound of her ovaries cracking like nuts makes you wince, but it makes Jess _orgasm_. She clutches her bruised crotch, sinks to her knees, and squeakily whines as she explodes in her pants. You hear a wet fizzing from her crotch as she laughs hysterically, tears of excitement boiling in her eyes. Now would be a good time for Noah to run, but the sight of a woman ejaculating is just too precious to miss. The squirt finally over, she continues to weakly chuckle as she lifts her hands, revealing a stain the size of a saucer bleeding through the lap of her sweatpants. The hot and bothered Noah looks to his side and sees an open window on the other side of the room. He shoots up and tries vaulting over the bed in his way to get to it and escape, but Jess's freakish speed outdoes him. Noah squeaks as a kitchen knife comes down near his face, but narrowly misses and instead pins his hood to the bed's wooden headboard. He tries pulling away, but he's not strong enough to rip out the blade nor to tear himself out the sweatshirt, leaving him at the mercy of Jess the Killer as she straddles him in bed.

_"Let me repay the favor,"_ her voice scrapes in the tingly part of your ear.

Her palms press against his shoulders and her tongue flops out onto her chin as her jaw unhinges, and she firmly drags it from the summit of his neck all the way to his temple, making him shudder and whimper in a cold and wet fear.

_"God, you taste so fucking good,"_ the creep whispers in his ear.

Though he seems resistant and turned off on the surface, a fierce erection begins pressing up against his lap, begging to see the light of day for just a second. Jess reaches down and frees it with the popping of a single button, letting it burst out from the fly and stand tall upon his crotch. Jess slips one of her feet out from her ratty sneakers, and it's just as bleached as the rest of her body. Her toes fish around in his fly and take hold of his wicked boner. His shaft looks good in the grasp of Jess's five scrunched toes.

_"I knew you loved it, you little slut,"_ Jess taunts as she teases and tickles the pulsing veins running up and down the small fleshy silo with the nail of her big toe.

Noah's thighs twitch and shudder as Jess fondles his cock, her feet more nimble and elegant than most hands. Her soles then entirely wrap around the shaft, cupping it as she pumps her feet up and down with graceful fluidity. She then bends down as far as she can go so her puffy yet mutilated lips hang right above Noah's hot pink tip, just a centimeter away from kissing it. Head ducked down, she looks up at Noah with just her eyes, shooting him a foxy glare complimented by a devious little smirk. Thanks to the POV camera angle, your crotch tingles with immersion. Her tongue flops out of her mouth and she starts gingerly licking his head like a lolipop while the footjob continues in the background.

_"**GAAaAAAHH!~**"_ Noah cringes up as the silky skin of Jess's feet wrings his shaft and her cold serpent tongue grazes the crest of his foreskin.

Then out of no where, a spiraling geyser of cum violently jumps out for the screen, actually startling you a bit. The cum, however, misses you, instead hitting Noah right in his face and making him drop the camera so you can see him in a third person perspective. He wipes most of the facial off like a windshield wiper and looks at his hand with disgust at it sops with goo, whimpering at the mess.

_"Nice reach, kid,"_ Jess compliments as she wipes his pre-cum from her lip and stands up on the bed, making its springs squeak.

She lets her inky sweatpants drop down to the mattress, revealing a pair of chalk white legs. A string from her black panties flosses her pussy, so she hooks her index finger on it and snaps it to the side. Pussy drool dribbles out the now denuded lips, each splotch landing on the cuticles of Noah's feet and making them recoil at the wet cold. She takes a reverse seat on his lap as he's slump up against the headboard, pinning his ankles to the bed. Jess's two white moons expertly mold Noah's erection in a solid fucktoy supported by her lively hips slapping again and again against his loins like the palm of a parent spanking their child. She closes her eyes and begins moaning and gasping in sync to the squelches erupting inside her uterus. Drool pours down her blood-red lips to stain her chin with, so she looks completely comatose and vegetative with bliss. Noah's toes all scrunch in unison and his jaw hangs open to let out a high-pitched cry as he blows a massive load into Jess's womb. The feeling of his sperm racing through her vaginal tract like a raging river to fertilize her eggs is enough to make her face twist into a ditzy, wall-eyed ahegao as she too reaches her peak in pleasure. She slaps her hips down on Noah's lap one final time and her buttcheeks tremble up against his thighs as they make way for a thunderous squirt, completely spraying his penis down in all sorts of juices.

_"Oh my **GOD!**"_ Jess cries on her hands and knees, arms wobbling.

She heaves in her husky and painted voice, taking a big inhale as she pulls her messy self together. She inverts her position atop Noah, who's so overwhelmed by the eruption in his loins that he's on the verge of consciousness, so they're face to face once more. Jess picks her lover's chin up and he has to weakly stare into her penetrative black eyes.

She kisses him, leaving a lip mark made of blood on his mouth, and whispers one last 'pleasantry'. _"**Go...to...sleep.**"_

And with that, Noah passes out mid-coitus. As if the two are spiritually connected like a grandfather and his longcase clock, the camera's battery runs out as well, 11 minutes and 43 seconds into the recording. This leaves the rest of Noah's night with Jess her little secret and her little secret alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Area 51

The video begins on a quiet scanning shot of the rural Southwest. Rolling hills as far as the eye can see made of sun-cooked sand, cacti, and dead bushes that will evolve into tumbleweeds any second now. The only proof of civilization for miles are the transformers peeking over the sand dunes.

_"Hey guys, Noah here! So, I'm not really into meme culture, call me a 'normie' I guess, but apparently the big trend right now is about storming Area 51. So I figured I'd be topical just this once and beat everyone to the punch! I'm an expert at intruding government alien containment facilities, after all. Site-19, Outpost 31, so why not Area 51?"_

Off in the distance is a small, fenced-in military installation, sat out in the middle of Nowhere, Nevada. Noah begins carelessly approaching it as he talks, which makes you cringe, bracing for sniper fire or minefields.

_"Now, normally, not even **I** would be stupid enough to trespass on an active military base and get myself killed, but lucky for me, this is a non-canon episode, so logic doesn't apply! Don't try this at home, kids."_

As he gets closer to the fence, you can make out that the base's entrance is almost comically inundated with an excessive amount of unmissable warning signs.

_"**WARNING - UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL NOT PERMITTED BEYOND THIS POINT**"_  
_"**WARNING! NO TRESPASSING**"_  
_"**PHOTOGRAPHY IN THIS AREA IS PROHIBITED**"_  
_"**WARNING - RESTRICTED AREA**"_

Ignoring them, Noah continues._ "Now, you're probably wondering where all of the armed-to-the-teeth, shoot-to-kill guards are. Well, they're all on lunch break! I saw them eating at a diner in Rachel and took my chance to rush over here. Lucky me!"_

He stops in his tracks as he realizes the security measures of this place.

_"Oh, gosh..."_ Noah mutters with dread while looking up at the fence and how it's wreathed in barbed wire.

He sighs and swallows his pride as he puts his camera in head-mounted GoPro mode.

_"The things I do for you guys,"_ he mutters grumpily while approaching the enclosure.

He reaches up, laces his fingers through the wire fence, and steps his feet up into its metal grid. The fence wobbles and rattles as he gradually climbs his way up it, scaling all the way to the top, face-to-face with the barbs.

_"This is gonna suck..."_

After taking a deep breath, Noah throws himself over the top of the fence. You can hear the sharp metal knots ripping into his clothes and stabbing into his skin, making him yelp and whimper before losing his balance and plummeting down into the other side. He hits the sand and the hard stone beneath it, crying out pitifully. After wallowing around on the ground in pain for a couple seconds, he weakly rises back to his feet by dragging himself up the fence. Once he gets the sense shaken back into him, he dusts his legs off and looks at all the tears in his clothes and bloody gashes in his skin.

_"Okay! Okay!"_ he pants, adrenaline buzzing in his dizzied mind. _"Hard part's over!"_

He begins painfully limping towards the base's stop sign-riddled security checkpoint.

_"Anyways, in case you live under a rock, Area 51 is like, the grandfather of creepy locations. Literally! My grandpa lived in Las Vegas in the 60s and he said Area 51 scared the crap out of him as a kid. Exploring this place might be one of the biggest honors of my life! So consider this a special."_

He crouches under a candy cane-striped boom barrier and officially sets foot on Area 51's arid soil. For all this buildup, the base itself is rather quaint. At least from the outside, it's just a couple guardhouses, a single, modestly-sized hangar, and a parking lot with a couple military trucks pulled up in it. Hoisted above it all is an American flag, flapping in the wind. For the sake of thoroughness, Noah quickly glances through the windows of the security booths before moving onto the main attraction - Hangar 51. The silo doors are open a crack; just enough inches for Noah to shimmy through. On the inside, it looks like a huge, dimly-lit warehouse. Every surface made of concrete, metal girders hanging from the high-up ceiling, and wooden crates. Lots and lots of crates, hundreds of them, stacked into endless columns and endless rows. _Indiana Jones_ was pretty dead on the nose.

_"Oh man," _Noah shrinks in the might of the airbase's auditorium._ "...Maybe I should've brought a crowbar."_

He wanders down another aisle made entirely of boxes, and leaned up against one of them is a crowbar. It has a shiny red paint-job with a grey neck and grey chisel.

_"Aw crap, I was just joking! Well, I guess I don't have an excuse not to try now,"_ he sighs, approaching the metal tool.

He grabs it by its cold, steel neck and inspects it. Its underside has an emblem stamped on it. Looks like a black mesa. Crowbar in hand, he looks around at the monsoon of wooden boxes surrounding him from all sides.

_"Okay, I am **not** opening all five thousand crates! Only one, okay?! Alright, let's see here..."_

He begins pointing rhythmically at random crates. _"Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let it go, eeny meeny miny **moe**!"_

His index finger lands on a crate seated up against the wall. It's thin, but tall. About his height, as a matter of fact. It'd make for a good coffin. He sets the camera down on another crate so he can open the randomly chosen box. Noah wedges the crowbar's chisel into the crate's side, before heaving it backwards in a prying motion with considerable effort. You can hear the box's wooden fibers stretching and wheezing, before finally cracking under the pressure. Its lid pops off, with Noah side-stepping it as it flops to the ground. He gazes into the crate and gasps.

_"Oh my gosh!"_

You can't see its insides from this angle, but Noah fixes that as fast as he can when he hurriedly re-arms himself with the camera and aims it into the opened box. It's technically empty, but it doesn't have a backside, revealing a doorway carved into the wall it's leaned again.

_"A secret passage?! Oh no...The theories were all true, weren't they?"_

Fifty years worth of urban legends and conspiracy theories start ominously trickling into Noah as he braces himself for what he's gonna find beyond the disguised door. He cautiously steps through the crate and into Area 51's hidden sector. He takes a walk down a flight of stairs until he's totally underground and in the compound's belly. It's similar in architecture to Site-19, or Mount Massive's Lab, but not nearly as big. Unpleasant fluorescent lighting, clinical, hospital-esque offices. Classified federal documents everywhere, piled up on desks. There's an array of shutter doors lining the walls like a storage facility. Noah takes a deep breath and opens the first one. It's a large garage. Large enough to store a whole UFO. That's right; a textbook flying saucer, about the size of a minivan, made of slick alien scrap metal that gives it a silver sheen. To get a closer look, Noah presses his face up against its dome, smudging the glass. Aside from the cockpit, there seems to be a small "surgery theater" of sorts, with an operating table, surgical light, and some kind of black crane-like mechanical apparatus.

_"Eugh. I wouldn't want to be hooked up to THAT thing..."_

He moves onto the next storage room, throwing the shutter door up out of the way. This one is a morgue of some sorts, and laid out on the autopsy table is a little green man. Just kidding. It's a little green _woman!_


	5. Chapter 5: Little Green Woman

A naked humanoid that ticks most boxes of the female anatomy, except for green skin, cute antennae instead of hair, and huge eyes, though you can't see them since they're closed. Thankfully, she's not dead like her Roswell counterpart, made clear by her faintly jiggling breasts as they rest upon her breathing chest.

_"Awww, she's such a cute alien! Well, she's a lot cuter than the Xenomorph or the Thing, at least..."_

Noah approaches her, grabbing her shoulder so he can gently shake her awake.

_"Hello?"_ he asks quietly, trying not to startle her.

She groans groggily, stirring to consciousness. Her eyelids lift, revealing a pair of adorable bug-eyes, inky black, like that of a doll's. _"W-...Where am I?" _she asks, slowly sitting up and looking around.

_"Nevada! Oh, uhm, I mean...Earth."_

_"Oh...Right, right, now I remember! I crash-landed here about a century ago."_

_"...You're just now waking up? After a **century**?"_

_"Yeah, my naps usually last about...seventy Earth-Years, I think? Sorry, I'm still getting used to the Earth system. No offense but the Zygotian system is WAY more efficient!"_

_"Oh, heh, none taken. What made you crash?"_

She clutches her head as she jogs her memory._ "...Oh, that's right, you jerks shot me down!" _she accuses, but with a giggle to assure she's no longer angry about it.

_"What?!"_

_"Yeah, I was going to land in a city...I think you call it 'Los Angeles', but you Earthlings hit my ship! I tried emergency landing out here in the desert but I'm not a great pilot! I've been in a coma ever since."_

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! We're not all that violent, I promise!"_

She chuckles flippantly. _"Don't worry, I don't take it personally. From my understanding, I landed at a pretty bad time, right? Wasn't there a war going on?"_

_"There's always a war going on...Well um, welcome to Earth, I guess!"_

_"Thank you! Say, are all you Earthlings this cute?"_

Noah blushes and giggles while nervously playing with his hair._ "I was about to ask YOU the same thing!...I mean, I was about to ask you about Zygotians or whatever, n-not Earthl-...Never mind."_

The Alien closes her eyes and titters once more. Even an extraterrestrial with no prior human contact can tell how hopelessly awkward Noah is.

Rubbing the back of his hot neck, he changes the subject. _"Sooo, what's your name?"_

_"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be able to pronounce it. Just tell me yours."_

_"I'm Noah..."_

_"Nice to meet you, Noah! I can't wait to learn about your planet's culture."_

_A sly smirk creeps onto Noah's face. "Well, first, let me start by teaching you how we greet each other!"_

He steps forward and wraps his arms around her sides, gently biting down on her lips and filling her mouth up with his tongue. The Alien is taken aback by this exotic "kissing" thing, but she eventually accepts it as a warm and pleasurable sensation and closes her eyes. After a couple moments of smooching, Noah withdraws, tongue laced with spit.

_"That's what we call a French kiss!"_

_"Dang, I knew I should've landed in France!" _the Alien jokes, which made the both of them giggle._ "...So is the greeting over?"_

_"Oh no, not even close. As a matter of fact, our greetings last a couple hours. At **least**."_

_"Oh, okay!"_

Hands still squeezing her love handles, Noah twists the Alien around and has her bend over like she's trying to touch her toes. With a watering mouth, he sinks his fingertips into her cheeks. Her ass's malleability is far beyond that of a human's; mistakable for grass-colored clay with endless possibilities. His fingers get lost in the pillowy goodness as he gropes and squeezes them excessively, hypnotized by the ripples.

_"Oh my gosh, your butt's so squishy!"_ he muses, astonished, as he molds her green cheeks.

Taking two big handfuls, he spreads them as far apart as possible before letting them go. They loudly clap together like a couple of wrecking balls, making them jiggle indefinitely. Throughout all of this, the Alien is giggling incessantly, tickled by Noah's perverted touch. Finally, unable to restrain his erection any longer, Noah pops his human dick into her alien ass and begins pounding away. Her internal anatomy is unrecognizable from a human's. It feels like fucking a puzzle. But all Noah knows is that it's better than Earth ass. Her inner flesh's texture is a fine silk, greased with glossy liquids that feel mind-rendingly good on Noah's cock. He clings onto her butt fat desperately as he drills into it, getting lightheaded with ecstasy.

He collapses down onto her back as blood rushes to his head, though his hips have a mind of their own and don't stop bucking. His human dick must be a completely new world of sensations for her too, judging from her nigh-nauseating shrill squeals. It's like fucking a Japanese girl on helium. During all of this, Noah's balls are slapping against her crack with thunderous volume. From a distance, the sound could be mistaken for gunfire. Finally, Noah explodes inside of her, fertilizing her eggs with trillions of sperm cells. He pants in a series of breathless moans, feebly drawing out of her. She looks back with her adorable beady eyes, exhausted but tingling all over with pleasure. Noah kneads his fingers through his bangs, wet with sweat, and sweeps them back while taking a deep breath. Then it hits him.

_"Whoa...I just clapped some alien cheeks!"_

**EPILOGUE:**  
The two of them were in the UFO. Noah was laid out on his belly, upon the "operating table". His legs were spread wide by the two restraints around his ankles, matching by the ones for his wrists. He nervously glances back at the crane as it hangs over him ominously. Now that you've gotten a better look at it, you realize it's bladed by a rubbery, vaguely phallic probe. Uh oh. Noah's been abducted.

_"Okay, my turn!"_ the Alien chirps.

_"Uhmm, so after we do your greeting, we'll go back to doing my greeting, right?"_ Noah asks queasily.

_"Wait your turn!"_ she insists with a foxy smile, punctuating herself by churning down a nearby lever.

With the crane being shocked to life, the probe eases forward at an almost mockingly slow pace, making a piercing whirring sound. Noah whimpers meekly as its hood-shaped tip gets closer and closer to his spread-wide anus. All of a sudden, it reels back and plunges fiercely into him making him shriek at the top of his lungs. Noah's legs tense up and tremble pitifully as the probe milks him dry of his natural colon lubricant, reducing the inside of his ass to a raw and frictioned cavern. The dildo works in and out of him like a pump, making tears broil in his eyes. A wildfire of brain-scorching sensations ignites every cell in his body, as evident from his reddening and wettening skin. About two minutes into the examination, the device begins running out of steam. Its once fiery intensity gradually slows down to a crawl, then grinds to a total halt, then nothing, popping out of Noah's anus and staying there. The dildo is soaking with his prostate juice. He goes limp; extremely sore, tender, and bruised from the thorough probing.

_"How was that?"_ the Alien asks expectantly, like a perky waitress waiting for a tip.

_"I'm blacklisting your planet."_


	6. Chapter 6: Ezekiel 25:17

**The following takes place between Episode 17 and Episode 18.**

_"Hey guys, Noah here! I'm standing on the Colorado-Arizona border right now, just so I could add another to the list of states I've been to. The change in scenery is crazy! Just yesterday, I was staying in a cabin in the snowy Rocky Mountains. Now I'm down here in the deserts of Arizona. I feel like a cowboy! As a matter of fact, I think I'm in the Havasu-Havasap- an Indian Reservation! And the Grand Canyon isn't too far! Anyways, as beautiful as I'm sure it is, we're not down here for the Grand Canyon, we're here for a little ghost town called Temple Gate. Yep, that's right. I know I swore off ghost towns, but trust me, this one is MUCH smaller. As a matter of fact, it's not even really a town, it's a village. You'll see!"_

The expedition begins, and the geography is a clash between the deserty badlands of the American Southwest and the green forestry of the Rocky Mountains, all pleasantly washed in the blue tinge of midnight. Standing alongside the moon that burns in the clouds is a wooden windmill churning slowly in the faint breeze. Noah steadily approaches the village off in the distance, red sand and dead shrubs crunching underneath each his steps. The closer he gets, the more and more it looks like a Wild West boomtown. And Noah said it's in Arizona, didn't he? You feel like you're about to enter Tombstone circa 1881.

_"To be honest, there's not much lore to this place. All I know is that some creepy, mysterious remote community settled down here in the 70s. There's definitely no electricity here though. It's pretty crazy how people lived out here in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no connection to the outside world. No TV, no internet, no newspapers, nothing. They're almost like...a lost tribe or something...Past tense, I mean. They're not here anymore, they're long gone."_

Sure, Noah. He arrives at the lonely town square, and all of the farmhouses stalk him threateningly. The buildings assume false front architecture and each have porches and balconies made of rickety wood. Creaky old window shutters sway in the wind blowing through the village while flocks of crows feast upon the ghost town's dilapidated carcass, scared off by Noah's presence. The abandoned settlement is swaddled by two ridges, which technically makes it a small valley. Up on one of the mesas, you see a group of humanoid silhouettes creeping on Noah from among the trees and bushes in the background. Oh boy... Off in the distance, elevated by a rather steep hill, are the remains of the frontier town's church. While every other building is basically just a decrepit shack, the cathedral is almost like a castle in its grandiose architecture and size. The shot of Noah looking up at the chapel's imposing presence from the foot of its stairwell is creepy. He gulps before beginning his climb up the wooden steps.

The high ground is so tall and sharp that by the time he reaches its peak, Noah's a bit sore and lightheaded. Just like any classic church, its entrance is a pair of big wooden red doors. He throws both of them wide open, with some strain considering their incredible weight, and reveals in full the sacred house's interior. With confession booths off to the side, the church's chamber is split down the middle by a long aisle. At the end of it is a regal throne, which likely belonged to the cult's preacher. On each shoulder of the lane is an array of church benches, and both benches are loaded with an arrangement of skeletons. Not cheap plastic Halloween skeletons either. Real, grimy human carcasses, rotten to the bone and dressed in the rags of black cultist robes, hooded to look like executioners. These corpses are clearly so old that they don't even stink anymore, soon to be dust. While it's a lot less blatantly grotesque than say, the fresh, brutalized gore of Jigsaw's victims, or of the Mount Massive Slaughter, it's still certainly a morbid sight that makes Noah gasp and pause.

_"Oh my gosh...There's so many..." _It's certainly dozens. Around fifty, if you had to eyeball it._ "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This is how cults always end; with mass suicides. Like Jonestown! Okay guys, I think I'm gonna have to cut this episode short. I need to report this to the cops ASAP! Who knows how long these bodies have gone undiscovered...Hopefully we can get these poor people some proper rest already!"_

While Noah rushes back out the church, a thought occurs to you. If the cult's been dead for who knows how long...Who was stalking Noah earlier? Regardless, the cameraboy retraces his steps and backtracks away from the cult's chapel. After descending the long flight of stairs that brought him to that suicidal massacre, he cuts through one of the many ramshackle outhouses crowding the town, his pace rather hastened in his hurry to report the grisly crime scene. Out of nowhere, you see those same silhouettes from the ridge, this time right in Noah's path. He gasps and stops dead in his tracks, his boot soles scraping the sand. Freezing on that frame for a couple chilling seconds, the footage corrupts and skips ahead a bit, so you don't get to see the entirety of Noah's first meeting with his terrorizers of the week. Now all you know is that Noah is running for his life through houses and bushes and trees from an unknown threat. Put simply, the video goes from 0 to 100. You can hear feral-sounding giggles and snarls snipping at Noah's heels as he's pursued ruthlessly through Temple Gate's outskirts.

He's inevitably chased into the farmland of the town's periphery; a cornfield as wide as the ocean. There's probably only a hundred or a couple hundred cornstalks in this field, but thanks to the darkness and the disorientating hysteria of the high-speed chase, it feels like thousands. Noah's flashlight beam stretches and streaks across the pasture, shining through the stalks like god rays. He barrels through several of them, swatting them out of his way as he gets hung up on them akin to vines in a jungle. He's blind, lost, and hopeless, with absolutely no sense of where he is or where he's going anymore. He spots the vague shape of a fence and races through a couple towering corn stems to jump it, taking the chase to the woods. He looks behind him and sees the stalks rustling and parting; a frightening indication that his pursuers are burrowing through the field faster and faster. Like a dumb slasher movie character, Noah gets his foot caught on a tree root, tripping him to the ground. His flashlight tumbles into the foliage and the boy is put at the mercy of his stalkers.

He turns over onto his back and finally gets a proper, focused look at them. It's a small cult of five followers. They're completely naked but slathered from head-to-toe in brown bodypaint. Every crease imaginable too, not a speck of skin to be seen. They each wear crowns woven from thorns and jagged twigs so big they could be mistaken for antlers at a glance. They look like mudmen. Mudwomen, rather, given their shapely builds, hefty bosoms, and throbbing camel toe. One mudwoman, however, stands out. Above the neck, she's completely lacking in mud, and has no crown of thorns. Her normal face is on full display, along with her messy blonde pixie cut. She's rather boyish and androgynous, but still has plainly beautiful features, which is quite the juxtaposition to the rest of her mud-smeared body. The other four cultists are indistinguishable from one another, so this one must be the leader.

_"W-Who are you?!"_ Noah asks, helpless to do anything else as they encircle him and leave him with no place to run.

_"I...am Val of The Heretics,"_ the head priestess introduces herself and her acolytes in a husky and slurred voice, sounding drunk off her own libido. _"And we are the harbingers of the Apocalypse."_

The Temple Gate cult's religion was already probably some twisted interpretation of Christianity. The Heretics must be their equivalent of Satanists, or Pagans. The bastardized splinter cell to an already bastardized splinter cell. You wonder if they're networked with the Cthulhu Cult by any chance.

_"God doesn't love you. Not like I do,"_ Val drones in crazed religious nonsense before grabbing Noah by his hair and craning his head to the side.

She drags her tongue all along his nape and cheeks, thoroughly wetting his face with her degenerate licking. She goes for seconds too. Val groans in perverted lecherousness, while Noah groans in creeped-out discomfort.

_"We are creatures of appetite," _she continues, wiping her chin of her own slaver._ "I want to feel your hunger. Take him to the breeding room."_


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Orgy

The Heretics begin dragging Noah across the forest floor by his ankles, taking him even deeper into the batshit insane landscape of Temple Gate.

_"Hey! Let me go! Leave me alone! Where are you people taking me?!"_ he whines, trying to kick his legs out of his abductors' grips to no avail.

Over the horizon, between Noah's ankles, you see the entrance to a glowing cave carved into a mountain's face, like a gaping maw. The cult herd into it and is swallowed by its darkness, taking Noah with them. Eyes adjust to the dark, to reveal that the cave's interior is garnished with all sorts of gnarly Pagan decorations. Giant swirls of matted branches adorn the walls like garland. The cavern seems almost overgrown with twisted tendrils made of bark. Tattered sheets hang from the jagged, severed tree limbs akin to rags. These sheets also carpet the ground to make for a relatively comfortable floor.

Stalking from the shadows are statues and shrines made from masses of twigs and antlers, hundreds of them in an organized mess. As if the cave wasn't dense enough, it's also clear that this was once a mining shaft, as evidenced by all the railways tracing the background, with loaded minecarts mounted to them. The whole thing is pleasantly lit by huge bundles of burning candles. With his pantlegs still in their hands, the Heretics yank off Noah's cargos, popping his boots off in the process. Val, eyes lazy and full of perversion, bends down and grabs Noah's scrotum so she can watch him squirm as she clutches and fondles his bulge through his tighty whities, beginning the cult-wide molestation. But her golden eyebrow raises as she notices something.

_"This boy..." _she mutters curiously, squeezing harder as a peculiar heat pulsates in his nuts._ "I can feel the Anti-Christ in his seed..."_

The Heretics all gasp. She pulls down his underwear and catches the entirety of Noah's sack in her mouth, thoroughly savoring it and making him moan helplessly.

_"I can taste it..." _she pants after her wet lips detach. She rises back to her feet and addresses her cult._ "The fruit of this boy's lust will end in orgasmic carnage...His seed will burn this world...May we all be fertilized by this blessing from Satan so he will manifest as one of our children..."_

_"**And may the best woman win.**"_

And thus begins the blood orgy. A Heretic sends her back crashing down on Noah's chest, squeezing a loud _"OOF!"_ from his lungs. She then reaches her hands back and laces her fingers through his. She digs all twenty of them into her squishy tits and forces her captive to fondle her chest. Meanwhile, another Heretic gets down on her belly so her head hangs between both of their thighs. She grabs a handful of Noah's squishy shaft and gives it a couple tugs until it's a fully fledged boner. Then she jimmies it into her fellow cultist's vagina with a squelchy _pop!_, making her whole body jolt, yelp, and shudder. Anchored in the Heretic's pussy, and already with leverage since his fingernails are all dug into her chest, Noah begins writhing his waist up and down, thrusting and fucking her up against the floor. He buries his heels into the floor and arches his back to get better posture. The other Heretic sucks on the wet discharge her sister's clitoris is soaked in, making her squeal like a child. The threesome gets _really_ loud, however, when she moves a floor down and toothlessly bites down on Noah's testicles. His legs start squirming, his throat starts crying, and the mudwoman chin starts rumbling along with the balls she's juggling in her mouth. Cum gurgles and spews out his cock excessively, splattering the uterine bowels of the cave-dweller. The Heretic giving oral can't help but lick her sister's vulva clean of semen.

Meanwhile, in the background, the still unfucked Heretics pass the time waiting their turn by foreplaying with each other. It's a whole orgy of mud-pit lesbian porn. They french, they eat out, they suck, they fondle, they finger, but it's all mere background noise to the main event: Noah, the "father of the Anti-Christ". He gently sets the mudwoman off him, pacified by her impregnation. Now, it's the turn of the Heretic that was sucking his balls earlier. For comfort, she sits up on a shrine, taking a seat from an elevated position so her and Noah's genitals can meet even with him standng. The surrounding candles cast a romantic orange glow upon their sweaty, naked bodies. Noah grabs himself by the base of the shaft and teases her clit with his tip to get her nice and wet, though it's not like she needed the extra encouragement. Then he parks the tip in between her labia so his cock can drool pre into her. Before he can thrust forward and begin the breeding, the Pagan throws her legs around his back, crosses her ankles, and pulls him in herself, hugging him with her lower body. Grabbing the Heretic by her tits, Noah fondles her nipples with his thumbs and squeezes the fat from her bosom while bounding his hips back and forth. Working efficiently and knowing he has many more to go, Noah doesn't take long to cum, finishing inside her with one last balls-deep thrust.

He gives the Heretic a final kiss on her forehead, making sure not to get his lips pricked by her crown of thorns, before moving onto the rest of the breeding stock. The next mudwoman lines up in queue, bending over and nestling her buttcheeks into his lap as an invitation to plow her. Noah shudders femininely, his tip tender and sensitive from the previous cumshot. He pulls himself together and grabs a couple doughy handfuls of her cheeks, stretching them wide so he can invade them with his boyhood. His scrotum begins applauding her buttcrack as he pounds in and out of her, hitting the G-spot just right to makes her whimper fanatically. This being the hundredth time he's rawdogged a girl, Noah starts getting numb, no longer focusing on his own pleasure but instead, his lover's. Still though, he can't help but clench his eyes and huff deeply as he busts a nut inside of her after a couple minutes of clapping. Noah grabs onto her belly for leverage, and it begins swelling in his hands like a balloon as he fills her womb up with one of his trademark monstrous cumshots. After the two catch their breath, she waddles away off Noah's dick, already looking nine months pregnant with the Anti-Christ. Before he even has a chance to go into a refractory period, Val pulls him down into a makeout session with one of her Heretics.

_"You're going to love me..." _Val purrs in a pleading demand as her body is racked with ecstasy from the orgy._ "I have so much pleasure to share with you..."_

A nondescript Heretic is on top of Val, whom fiercely tongues her follower and rakes her fingers through her muddied hair and her crown of thorns. Noah's at the top of the totem pole on his hands and knees, reaching his boner into the cave-dweller's pussy. You can hear muffled moans trying to escape the follower's mouth, lips locked with Val's, as Noah grinds his hips to fuck her hard. There's not much elegance to his thrusts but he more than makes up for it with his passion, going balls-deep on the Heretic and making her squeal just like all the rest. After planting his seed in her with one closing grunt, Noah withdraws from the mudwoman only to lower himself down into Val's plump pussy to give her a share of the pleasure. Now he's laying on top of the Heretic, tightening the three-person sandwich as he vaginally plows the fifth and final Pagan. Val tears her tongue out of the Heretic's mouth so you can hear her shrieking cries. She cranes her head to the side so her fellow priestess can instead orally fondle her neck with kisses, licks, and bites. Coupled with Noah's thrusting, this makes her lose all composure.

_"Oh, fuck...OoOoH fuck!" _Val whines._ "OhhHH **FUuUuUuCK**!" _she goes completely cross-eyed as Noah fucks her stupid into a squirt.

Wetness hisses from inside her as she completely drowns Noah's member with her juices, and he drowns hers with his. The two Pagans spoon, surging up and down from their heavy breaths as Noah has to wrestle out of the Heretic's loosened pussy. His boner fiercely bounces up and down, glistening with dark vaginal nectar that coats his dick from tip to bottom vein, sopping off abundantly. All five labias in the cave leak with whole cups of Noah's load, thoroughly creampied and inseminated. Each cultist wallows on the floor exhausted, the slower sperm cells oozing out their sore pussies like spilled bottles of glue. Despite having fucked a whole cult, Noah looks disappointed, if anything. Not all that tired, not all that satisfied, not all that proud, just a bit disappointed. His libido is truly unquenchable. Ironically, the many monsters who have fucked Noah over the months have ultimately made a monster themselves. Val, on the other hand, is pleased to the extent of spiritual serenity. With a tired but content expression, she rubs her belly, bloated by the titanic weight of Noah's seed stewing in her uterus.

_"I can already feel the Christ we deserve gestating in my womb,"_ she moans with a smile, staring down at her navel.

Excited by the idea of being a father, Noah sits down with Val and affectionately pets her swollen stomach along with her. _"What do you want to name him?"_

_"Hmmm...Damien!"_

_"That's a wonderful name!"_

_"Lucius!"_ exclaims another pregnant Heretic in the background. _"Incubus! Legion! Dante!"_ calls out the other three.

_"Oh geez...I'm gonna have a lot of child support to pay..."_

And that's not even counting all of Noah's _other_ sons and daughters...


	8. Chapter 8: O Be Careful Little Eyes

To cool off from the arduous blood orgy, Noah re-dresses himself, walks over to the cave's entrance, and leans up against the side to get a breath of fresh air and a final shot of Temple Gate's distant skyline. Far, far off in the background, entire miles away, peeking over mountains and burning through the fog, you and Noah spot a radio tower.

_"Huh, would you look at that. I thought there weren't any electronics out here."_

Suddenly, everything is engulfed in white. A single blinding light consumes the entire screen like a nuclear flash. What sounds like a bellowing foghorn roars through the skies. Noah shields his eyes and ears from the sudden sensory overload. Uh oh, did he actually father the Apocalypse this time?! Then, the scorching flare and the earth-shattering horn subside. There's no more mines. No more cornfield. No more town. Rather, it's a schoolhouse, of all things. In a literal flash, Noah has somehow been teleported from the caves of a mining town to the corridors of an empty school.

_"...Well, that's different."_

The mix of elementary decorations and high school fixtures imply that this is, or was, a K-12 school. Endless arrays of blue lockers hug the walls, stood shoulder-to-shoulder like a platoon of soldiers. The halls are neatly littered with equipment carts and trash cans, while banners hang from the ceiling that encourage things like "Responsibility" or "Respect". Other props lining the walls include fire extinguishers, bulletin boards, radiators, water fountains, and posters advertising academic clubs and student council elections. It's all looked down upon by scathing fluorescent lights that cast a glossy sheen upon the polished marble floor and reflective steel lockers.

_"Oh no...**SCHOOL?!** Oh, take me back to the doomsday cult, Lord, please!"_

At first, you assume this to be a typical public education center, apparently named "St. Sybil High School" judging from the banners. But as Noah further explores the abandoned building, it turns out to be a Catholic academy. Crucifixions adorn the walls, as do posters of Christ asking things like "What Would Jesus Do?" or demanding you to "REPENT". Even after being warped to a completely different location, Noah can't escape from religious imagery. He stares outside through some windows. It's still midnight and he's a couple stories up, so he can look down at the campus's plaza as snow pools up in it by entire feet, snowing him into the school and invalidating those glowing red "EXIT" signs.

_"Well, we're not in Arizona anymore, that's for sure..."_

After wandering into another hall, he looks through another window, this one belonging to a classroom door. Desks with chairs stacked onto them, with chalkboards, periodic tables, and geography maps posted up onto the walls. American flags hang over the floor, and projector-mounted carts are packed into the corners.

_"Oh no...This is Crystal Lake all over again!" _The shock begins to wear off and Noah starts to panic as it sinks in that he's stranded in God's knows where. Literally. _"Okay...Okay...Calm down, Noah...It worked out last time, maybe it'll work out this time!"_

With that thought, very faintly in the distance, you hear the distinct ringing of a telephone.

_"Is that...a phone?"_

Noah's aimless walk through classrooms turns into a jog towards the school's administration, lured into a counselor's office by a telephone ring. Rattling atop a desk, it's a black rotary dial.

_"Ew, what kind of phone is this?" _the zoomer asks, the phone model completely unfamiliar to him. He removes it from its cradle and answers.

_"Hello! Hello?!" _calls a woman's voice from the other end of the line.

_"Hello?"_ Noah repeats, putting his lips up to the transmitter.

_"Oh, thank God you're alive. I need you to stay calm. We're going to get you help, we'll get you out of there. I want you to find a place to hide, someplace safe where you can remember the taste of her kiss when you **felt her** **neck break, you diseased cocksucker.**" _

Before Noah can even ask "What?", a tongue, several feet in length, explodes out the transmitter and plunges into his mouth, violently frenching him. He gurgles and chokes as the pink tendril fills up his neck. Noah grabs it and yanks it out of his mouth, dropping the phone in disgust as the tongue retreats back into it.

_"Jesus Christ!"_ he hoarsely shrieks with a sore throat and slobber on his jaw.

More fleshy tendrils begin sprouting out of the walls, floors, and ceiling, sticking to every surface imaginable. It looks like the building itself has bulging veins. This "school"'s innocent facade finally begins peeling back to reveal the ugly eldritch madhouse lurking beneath. Outside the office, there are eerie echoes of that voice from the telephone. She's not talking this time though. Now she's singing.

_"O' be careful little eyes what you see, O' be careful little eyes what you see...There's a Father up above, and He's looking down in love, so be careful little eyes what you see..."_

Having lost his flashlight, Noah steps outside into the darkness to investigate the singing and switches on his night-vision. Standing in the hall is a freakish figure. Just like the Heretics, it's definitely female, and feminine at that, thanks to its curves, labia, and breasts, but what could've been a beautiful, mature body is smothered under bizarre bodypaint. She has a short, messy cut of hair, similar to Val, but probably brunette instead of blonde. Colors are unreadable thanks to the night vision's green filter. A huge blotch stains half of her upper face, a birthmark of some sorts. Her jaw is gorily torn off, and that tongue from the telephone is hanging out her permanently-open mouth. It's coiled around her entire naked body like a snake resting on some tree limbs, wrapping around her arm and her leg and her underboobs to make her jiggly tits stand out. She looks like the twisted personification of Freudian psychosexual theory. Her eyes creepily burn through the dark, made glowing white pin-pricks by the infrared setting.

Noah's scream is carried all throughout the campus before he makes a break from it away from the Lovecraftian monstrosity. He sprints back into the light, and is temporarily blinded until he has the sense to turn the night-vision off. He runs through hallway after hallway, his boots squeaking with every hurried step against the marble floor. The many posters depicting Jesus and preaching Christian values all become a blur in both his peripherals. The only thing saving Noah from a total dead-end is a boy's bathroom, so he races into it and hopes for the best. Three stainless steel stalls fill up one half the room while porcelain sinks and urinals fill the other. Noah runs into the very last stall and hides in it, curling up on the toilet as he covers his mouth to silence his whimpers of terror. Crouching down, Noah films a pair of feet enter from the other end of the bathroom. They leave bloody footprints behind and the organic rot follows them with every step they take in her patrol of the restroom. She opens the first stall.

_"O' be careful little hands what you do, O' be careful little hands what you do...__There's a Father up above, and He's looking down in love, so be careful little hands what you do..."_

She opens the second stall.

_"O' be careful little mouth what you say, O' be careful little mouth what you say...__There's a Father up above, and He's looking down in love..."_

She opens the last stall.

_"So be careful little mouth what you say."_

Loutermilch (how do you know her name?) stands in the doorway of the agape stall with bent and zombie-like posture. Now that she's finally in some proper lighting, you can make out her colors. Her "bodypaint" is blood, plain and simple, which contrasts with her gaunt pale skin, while her eyes are an icy, piercing blue. Noah lets out another one of his girly shrieks as Loutermilch, having him completely cornered, pounces on him and starts manhandling him. She seizes Noah by both his feet to stop him from kicking, before yanking off his boots so she can grab him by the waistband and do the same to his cargo pants, taking them down to his ankles. She plunges her hand into his underwear's fly and pulls out an erection. She takes a seat in his lap, her back facing him, and spreads her legs wide so she can reach down into her taint and plug her pussy with Noah's dick. She gyrates her hips up and down and back and forth, riding him like a Sybian saddle. Taking control, Noah grabs the backs of her knees and starts thrusting his waist upwards back into her. From atop the toilet, he fucks her in a complicated position that can only be described as "sitting reverse suspended congress".

His cock slides in and out of her pussy, combing her vaginal walls with his tip in an attempt to hammer her cervix. His grip squeezes harder into her thick inner thighs as he gets close to an orgasm. Somehow sensing this, Loutermilch hops down off of Noah, gets on her knees, and presents herself before him, silently daring him to give her a facial. Humoring her, Noah gets to his feet and begins violently tugging his uncircumcised dick as semen begins bursting out of it, aiming his tip at each and every one her body-parts one-by-one. He makes sure to get his cum in every crease of her body too. With a quivering moan, he covers her feet, her calves, her thighs, her pussy, her belly, her chest, her arms, and her face, totaling in at 14 ropes of cum. Gave her a little more than a facial...Somehow, a one-man bukkake is harder to believe than the monster who's enjoying it. His fierce jerking slows down to gentle strokes as the white torrent slows down to mere trickle onto her forehead. He takes a deep, satisfied huff as his boner bounces one last time before going flaccid. He tenderly flops back down onto the toilet seat. The cum-drenched Loutermilch gets up and affectionately licks Noah on the cheek with her mile-long tongue and makes him giggle, harking back to the Smoker, before leaving the stall and closing the door behind her.

_"Byeee!"_ Noah weakly calls out.

He sits slump on the toilet for a while, toes twitching in the afterglow, before he remembers he has a video to wrap up. He lazily rises off the porcelain throne and pulls his pants back up. He slips his feet back into his boots, re-ties them, and takes the camera with him as he pushes the stall's door open. Instead of seeing his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, he sees his reflection in a window belonging to a shambly old farmhouse. He does a double take at the stall door, and it's not a stall door at all. It's no longer stainless steel, but creaky wood with a rusty knob. Meanwhile, the floor isn't made of pearly white tiles anymore. As a matter of fact, the floor is nonexistent; it's just sand and gravel. He's back in Temple Gate.

_"What the-?! You know what? I'm not gonna question it. I'm just gonna get the heck out of this crazy place before something else freaky happens. I feel like bad things always happen when I have a camera on...Anyways, bye guys!"_

He kisses the camera lens and the final running time turns out to be 25:17.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Girl

**The following takes place between Episode 14 and Episode 15.**

The video begins with a headshot of Noah as he lurks around in some dark room as usual.

_"Hey guys, Noah here! So-" _He immediately breaks out into a smile and a chuckle, unable to keep a straight face._ "Okay, this is definitely, without question, gonna be the weirdest episode I ever do. So, we're still in Chicago, and I couldn't help but notice that our motel was near this place called the Good Girl Factory. Now, if you know what that means, you're a total perv! Good Girls is a line of hyper-realistic sex dolls manufactured by Play Pals. They're still in business - trust me, they're not going out of business anytime soon - but they had a big recall recently. Budget cuts, had to decommission some factories, and we're in one of them! Now I know what you're thinking. Isn't this supposed to be a horror series? What's so creepy about a friggin' sex doll factory? Well, look at this and tell me that this isn't creepy."_

Noah reverses the shot and reveals he's in a huge warehouse where hundreds of packaged, life-sized Good Girl dolls are stored. Columns of them, rows of them. Stacked on top of each other, side-by-side. To his left, to his right, in front of him, behind him. They form aisles; mazes of sex dolls to navigate through, all of them looking directly at Noah with their photorealistic gazes. Okay, he was right. This _is_ creepy.

_"I know, right? It feels like I'm being watched...By each and every one of them..."_

He gets a closer look at one of the countless dolls by approaching a ground-level one. A slender box not much shorter than Noah, made entirely of thin, yellow cardboard. The title is _"**GOOD GIRLS**"_ in big bubbly red while the motto is _"She wants you for a best friend (with benefits!)"_ in small fine blue. There's a window of translucent plastic carved into the face of the carton, proudly displaying its contents: a hyper-realistic sex doll. A short and lithe "girl" dressed in blue denim overalls with red buttons, the pantlegs barely going past her waist. To compensate for the lack of trousers, her thick legs are dressed in black toeless stockings. Underneath her overalls, she's wearing a striped sweater, with rolled-up sleeves and red, blue, and green stripes. Each article of clothing is so tight they look painted on, highlighting her flat chest and camel toe. The girl herself has a mischievous expression, with a mop of short ginger hair and a pair of sapphire eyes. Her glossy synthetic skin carries a rosy complexion. Noah admires the life-like detail close-up.

_"Crazy realistic...Then again, this isn't too impressive compared to BB. Oh well. BB's one of a kind; Charlie's mass-produced, so it evens out! Oh, that's her name by the way. Don't ask how I know that..."_

He leans over to the side and reads the product's periphery print.

_"**Material:** Silicone_  
_**Height:** 4 foot 10 inches_  
_**Weight:** 80 pounds_  
_**Features:** Anatomically accurate breasts, vagina, anus, mouth, and throat. Built-in voice-box with three sentences."_

_"Interesting..." _Noah muses. You can't help but feel a part of him wants to take one of the Charlies for a spin.

He restrains himself, however, and instead does his job by continuing his exploration of the factory. Every movement he makes is watched by the dozens of Good Girl dolls stalking him from their boxes, like creepy paintings with penetrative stares. The rundown warehouse is completely lightless, leaving only the glow of Noah's smartphone screen to illuminate the Good Girl storage as a makeshift flashlight. The slow, quiet tension is shattered when a box falls off its stack and faceplants onto the floor right in front of Noah, ripping a womanly-sounding yelp out of him. Clutching his sore heart, Noah scoffs angrily before investigating the misplaced Charlie doll. Without much effort, given her lightweight build, Noah sets her straight up. Shining his phone's light into her window, Noah notices that this particular Good Girl model looks off. Every other doll in this place is identical, but this one's face...It's scarred heavily, like someone sliced it up with a knife.

_"Hm, this one must've been a reject,"_ Noah observes.

All of a sudden, the blade of a Bowie knife stabs through the plastic window, startling Noah to a squeak in a jumpscare so dramatic you can almost hear a discordant piano chord in the background. Gripping the knife's black handle with a crazed, wide-eyed, and grinning expression, the Charlie doll churns the blade downwards, cutting open the box and freeing herself.

_"Hi, I'm Charlie! Wanna play?"_ chirps her low-quality voice-box, in what sounds like the pipes of an infantile young woman.

She lurches forward through the slash in the box and takes the tip of the knife to her face. She slowly carves another gash into her cheek. It doesn't draw any blood, since she's made of silicone and steel instead of flesh and bone, but it's still unsettling watching a "girl" self-harm nonetheless, especially with such an unwavering and piercing smile. Instead of running away screaming like he usually does, this time Noah tries negotiating with the knife-wielding lunatic, while cautiously backing away from her. She pursues him at an equally slow and methodical pace.

_"Whoa, whoa...So you're free from your box now, that's good. S-So you don't need the knife anymore, r-right, Charlie?" _

Not looking where he's going, Noah backs into the corner of a stack of Good Girl boxes and trips. The tower doesn't fall, but he does, sending him tumbling down to the floor onto his back. Now looming over him despite her dainty size, Charlie squats down and reaches into the fly of Noah's sweatpants, pulling out a chubby, flaccid cock. To get him nice and hard for some proper fucking, she tenderizes him first with a quick footjob. The bottoms of her feet hug his cock, and her exposed toes start stroking and tuning his veins, goading him into an erection. As it hardens and lengthens into a boner, half of Noah's dick is pleasured by the nylon of her pantyhose, while the other half is pleasured from the silky silicone of her feet's balls and toes.

_"Mmmm, you're so big!~"_ she moans whorishly in another pre-recorded dialogue.

_"That's the only time I'm gonna hear a girl say **that**..."_

She stops massaging his cock with her soles once it starts leaking pre-cum. Charlie twists around and gets down on her hands and knees, straddling her "playmate"'s waist with her thighs as she mounts him in the reverse cowgirl position. She hangs her head down and begins expertly pistoning her hips up and down on his dick, slapping her fat jiggly ass against his groin with each bounce. Noah lets the camera sit on his chest so his hands are free to squeeze her thighs.

_"Mmmm, you're so big!~" _Her synthetic facial muscles lip-sync to the voice-box's broken record.

Every time her pelvis thrust upwards away from Noah's cock, you can see her smug face between her thighs, upside down as she looks back at the genitals playing together and Noah's offscreen expression. Judging from the trembling moans he's making, it's probably close to an ahegao.

_"Fill me up with your cum, big boy!"_

Charlie freezes, parking the lips of her labia right on Noah's tip so most of his cock can be seen. His shaft begins cramping and contracting as it busts a load into her pussy. Rather than traveling up into her womb (which is probably nonexistent anyways given her anatomy), gravity sends the wad of cum oozing back down his shaft, cocooning it in a swathe of gooey white. Her smile widens and her gaze tightens at the sight of the thick cream shrouding Noah's genitals. Charlie quickly twists around into a blowjob position to swallow him effortlessly, having no gag reflex, and envelopes his cock with her throat. With one slow, smooth bob upwards, she sucks off every cell of sperm stuck to his shaft. Noah runs his hands through her red hair as she does so.

_"Fill me up with your cum, big boy!" _her voice-box replays after gulping down his load.

_"Man, those same three sentences get old quick, don't they?"_ Noah says with a smirk, tucking his cock back into his fly with one hand while petting Charlie with the other.

_"Hi! I'm Charlie! Wanna play?" _she repeats as an invitation for more sex, her libido malfunctioning with the rest of her.

_"Oh, no no, girl, that's enough for tod-"_

_"Hi! I'm Charlie! Wanna play?"_ she demands again, more forcibly as she bestrides Noah against his will.

She once again mounts him like a reverse cowgirl as she goes in for seconds. Noah huffs irritably upon being forced into further playtime. Her overalls start to ride up, baring her lower back. Noah notices a square carved into her pink plastic skin. It looks like the cover to a battery compartment. He pops the compartment open and it reveals a glimpse into her inner machinery, as well as the pair of fat AA batteries charging her. Meanwhile, Charlie is too busy riding his dick to notice him snooping around her power source. Noah seizes a handful of her batteries and yanks them out. The Good Girl's eyes go wide and she stops bouncing as she feels her systems shutting down.

_"H-́H-**Hi-I-I͏'m ҉C͠har̨-y̶ou're͏ ̀s-s-so ̵b́-bi-F͝-҉F̢-F́i̶l̴l me͝-I͡'͘m̵ Ch̶ar-Wan̢n̵a͠ ̷p̕laa͞ₐₐₐ͠ᵧᵧᵧ̕..̀.**"_ Charlie glitches out as she tries to resist her powering-down before succumbing and shutting off, closing her eyes and going limp.

_"Shhh-shh-shh...Let's get you back in your box, girl!"_

Noah picks her up, easily thanks to her petite framework, and carries her over to her box so he can gently tuck her back into her packaging, making sure she's in a comfortable position.

_"Good night, Charlie! Well, that was fun. I'm not a critic but if I had to, I'd rate Good Girl 5 out of 5 stars!" _He checks the recording time. _"Well, it's only been eleven minutes. I guess it wouldn't hurt to do one last sweep of the f-"_

That thought is cut short when some muffled buzzing erupts from Noah's pants.

_"Huh? Oh, hang on, sorry about that, let me take this real quick, guys. This better not be my parents," _he mutters, reaching into his back-pocket to pull out his glowing, vibrating smartphone.

_"UNKNOWN NUMBER"_

He answers it anyways. _"Hello?"_

_"Hello?" _repeats the voice of a husky young woman.

_"Who is this?"_

_"Who is this?" _she repeats again, almost like she's mocking him.

_"I think you have the wrong number."_ Noah's thumb goes to hang up.

Before he can, however, the mysterious caller poses a question._ "Do you like scary movies?"_


	10. Chapter 10: Scary Movies

_"...Well, yes," _Noah answers, intrigued._ "I do, actually. How did you know?"_

_"Lucky guess. Say; what's your favorite scary movie?"_

_"What is this, a survey or something?"_

_"Just a friendly question..."_

Loosening up, Noah begins smiling and playing with his hair, aroused by the girl's sultry voice, mysterious demeanor, and shared interest._ "Well, I like It Follows, I like The Cabin In The Woods, I like The Blair Witch Project...My favorite though? That's so hard..."_

_"I like those movies. They're **scary**. Hey, tell me, what's your name, cutie?"_

Noah giggles slightly._ "Why do you wanna know my name?"_

_"**Because I wanna know who I'm looking at.**"_

A chill suddenly creeps down Noah's spine with that unsettling comment._ "...What?"_

_"I said I wanna know who I'm talking to."_

_"...Y-You're creeping me out! I'm hanging up now!"_

_"Baby..." _The caller stops him with a pleading voice and an affectionate nickname._ "If you hang up on me...**I'm gonna gut you like a fucking pig.**"_

Her blatant, profane threat only scares Noah off even further, making him mash his thumb down on "End Call". Breath quickened with discomfort, Noah looks down at the phone in disbelief before using it to navigate his way out.

_"That was weird...I think I need to get back home..."_

_"I told you not to hang up on me," _angrily but quietly growls the voice from the phone, coming from behind Noah. In-person.

He slowly churns around. From a couple feet away stands a young woman, normal height, normal weight, normal build. But she's kept completely anonymous and generic by a store-bought, slutty Mother Death costume, probably leftover from a Halloween party. In case you don't know what a Mother Death costume looks like, it's comprised of a black hooded tunic with a low neckline and baggy sleeves. The waistline and the sleeves are spiky and tattered, like the end of Batman's cape. Leather gloves, thigh-highs, and high-heels, each black. It's all topped off by a cheap black-and-white mask, its permanent eerie expression styled after The Scream. A ghastly ghost face. Her head is tilted and her arms are crossed behind her back, innocently. It's not so innocent once she reveals she was hiding a blood-stained hunting knife, however. She pinches the base of the blade and slowly wipes it clean of the blood in a threatening gesture.

_"Well, at least I'll be getting some exercise in today,"_ Noah utters in a 'here we go again' tone as he hops into a sprint away from the maniac.

Somehow, Ghostface pursues him with an almost even pace despite wearing heels. With this new killer suddenly stealing the spotlight, all of the creepy Charlie dolls become the least of Noah's problems as he's chased through the warehouse by a knife-wielding girl in a Halloween costume. No, not Ms. Myers. With Ghostface gaining on him, Noah thinks fast, grabs one of the packaged Good Girls, and throws her down to the floor, sending her and the stack she supported tumbling down in a small avalanche of boxed-up sex dolls.

_"Sorry, Charlies!"_ Noah calls out with a guilty crack in his voice.

It's effective at deterring Ghostface, however, giving Noah a headstart. That is, except not. Ghostface is magically already ahead of Noah, in his path at the end of the aisle.

_"Surprise, Noah."_

He freezes before stumbling back in total disbelief and confusion. He thrashes his head back to look behind him. Two Ghostfaces.

_"Wh-...How...?"_

_"We've been watching you for a long time, Noah," _one of them explains in that same guttural drone as they slowly close in on him, having him completely surrounded._ "**We're your biggest fans.**"_

So Noah's show has been hijacked. The Ghostface to Noah's back seizes him from behind and gets him in a Nelson hold while the Ghostface to his front grabs his camera.

_"Hi, YouTube!"_ she speaks directly into the lens, waving at you, before setting the camera down on a Good Girl box so it gets a tripod-esque view of the whole scene.

Then she pantses the restrained Noah, exposing his choice of underwear for today. A pair of hot pink Hello Kitty panties. _"...Seriously?"_

_"THEY'RE MY SISTER'S! I RAN OUT OF UNDERWEAR, OKAY?!"_ he rushes to vehemently defend himself.

The Ghostfaces both mockingly titter like schoolgirls, while the one who debagged him crouches down so she's eye-level with her favorite content creator's dick. She yanks his thong down out of the way, letting his flaccid cock and plump balls flop out, and she raises her mask ever so slightly to bare her luscious lips. Upon half-unmasking, a small, beige-colored walkie-talkie falls out of her drawn hood, clattering to the floor. A...voice-changer? That explains how they both sound identical. Ghostface kisses the crossdresser's tip and sucks on the side of his shaft, forcing it to distend into an erection for her and her partner-in-crime to play with. The crazy fangirl drops Noah to his knees, and the other Ghostface follows. She gets down on all fours and buries her face into the floor, parking her buttcrack directly on Noah's boner. She takes him for a ride in the doggy position, sliding on and off of him by thrusting back and forth. Her cheeks are so fat and loose, jiggling and rippling wildly every time they kiss his hips.

Her nylon cloak rides all the way up her back, exposing her trunk so her modest little A cups stick out. She gropes herself and twists her own areola while fucking Noah. You can also watch her mouth as it moans beautifully, jaw still hanging out of her mask. Taking the initiative, Noah thrusts only once, and it's to bury himself in her pussy so he can creampie her, making sure to lay one nice big squirt in her womb before pulling out so he can share the rest of the cumshot with her exterior. He thoroughly paints the blank canvas of her back with his thick load, and she groans like a slut as the warm fluids run down her spine. The other Ghostface steps back into the scene and pulls her tunic all the way up, letting her tits flop out to reveal a wonderful pair of S Cups (You read that right, S Cups!). Off in the corner, you can see her flat-chested accomplice cross her arms and look away in jealousy, Noah's seed still running down her legs. The topless Ghostface humbly lowers down to her knees and smooshes her tits together, circling her nipples with her fingertips and inviting Noah to play with them any way he likes.

Noah approaches them, spellbound by their sheer size. Even discounting giantesses like Cthulhu and The Thing, they're not the biggest he's played with; that honor would go to towering monsters like SCP-682 or the Xenomorph. But it's still a special kind of impressive to see such oversized tits belonging to such a relatively mundane, normal human girl. He caresses the gorgeous assets, deciding what to do with them before getting an idea and acting on it. Noah sticks his dick in between Ghostface's breasts, using her bosom as a fleshlight to fuck. He grabs her side-boobs for leverage, and his hands sink into the two balloon-sized glands of fat. Then he starts thrusting away, his cock sliding in and out of her bust while his dick slaps against her cleavage. He titfucks her as hard as he can, plowing her mammaries in the most intense session of paizuri in the series. He clenches his eyes and bows his head as bullets and ropes of cum leap out of Ghostface's cleavage, making a messy sandwich between her tits.

_"Wow..." _Noah inhales and exhales, winded._ "You girls are, uh...Really loyal fans!"_

_"That's all we wanted to hear, baby. Hope it makes for a good video."_

Just like her partner, this Ghostface half-unmasks and uses her newly exposed tongue to wind around his numb tip after grabbing his shaft by the base. He violently tenses up and shrieks as if he just got stuck by her hunting knife.

_"Wait, no-no-no, please!"_

His pleads fall on deaf ears and Ghostface continues worshiping his cock, extremely sore and tender after the orgasm. Noah is distracted from the cringey sensation when he notices that he happens to be standing right next to where Ghostface left his camera rolling this whole time. He takes the camcorder down from the Good Girl box and begins talking to conclude the video.

_"Well, this episode lasted longer than I was expecting...Not that I'm complaining!"_ he says happily, petting Ghostface on her hood as she begins trailing her kisses up his body, from his crotch to his chest.

The other Ghostface comes up behind him and hugs him, nestling her head happily into his shoulder.

_"Giiirls, stooop, you're embarrassing meee,"_ he mumbles bashfully with a shy smirk.

He looks down and his knees are still tied together by his sister's pink panties. He hurriedly redresses himself to hide them from you and the rest of his audience.

_"Oh, and remember; don't get jealous, guys! I love all of my fans equally!" _He chuckles. _"You guys should reach out to me more often!"_

The two Ghostfaces both kiss Noah on the opposite cheek, leaving behind a scorching red blush. He giggles like a dumb lovestruck schoolboy. _"Oh, girls..."_

The video ends at 21:15.


End file.
